Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display control of information indicating an irradiation direction of an illumination device.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known flash image capturing in which an object is irradiated with light that is emitted from an illumination device to a ceiling or the like and reflected on the ceiling or the like and diffused (hereinafter, referred to as “bounce flash image capturing”). With the bounce flash image capturing, the object can be not directly but indirectly irradiated with light from the illumination device, so that an image can be rendered with soft light.
Further, there is provided a technique relating to an illumination device capable of automatically changing an irradiation direction of the illumination device (hereinafter, referred to as “auto-bounce”).
In a technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-170014, a bounce irradiation angle is calculated based on information about a distance to an object and information about a distance to a reflection body, and a light emitting unit is driven based on the calculated irradiation angle.
However, in the technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-170014 fails to consider a method of notifying a user of information indicating the irradiation direction of the light emitting unit. Thus, with the technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-170014, the user cannot easily check the irradiation direction of the light emitting unit.
In a case of a flash device having a configuration in which a light emitting unit is rotatable about a vertical axis and a horizontal axis with respect to a flash device main unit as with the flash device discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-170014, even if a relative position of the light emitting unit with respect to the flash device main unit is not changed, a combination of a vertical axis rotation angle and a horizontal axis rotation angle can be different. In such a case, it is desirable that the information indicating the irradiation direction of the light emitting unit be notified to the user in a recognizable way.